Sonic Universe
thumb|160px| ]] Sobre esta droga Sonic Universe é mais um dos tipos de quadrinhos do rato de gel.Eles contam sobre as histórias sem graças plagiadas dos jogos do rato de gel.Diferentes dos quadrinhos principais do rato de gel, que tem mais de 8000 edições, essas são maiores do que os testículos esboços dos quadrinhos principais.As histórias são apenas sobre o rato de gel são sobre muitos personagens, pela infelicidade do rato de gel,ele mesmo não tem uma saga. Sagas A Saga do Shadow left|160px|thumb|Eu sou o Rei [[Gay!!!]] Capítulo 1: Emo-gência É o primeiro episódio da Saga do Ouriço emo.Neste episódio, Shadow tenta derrotar Metal Sonic em uma batalha onde ele se junta ao seu time emo do capeta, se alia a HotCat, come a puta Rouge e tenta derrotar o Rato de gel.Metal Sonic e Shadow lutam pra ver quem era o rival do rato de gel.No final,Metal Sonic deixa uma mensagem para o Ouriço emo dizendo pro ouriço emo e obscuro tomar noku.Shadow fica muito triste irritado com a mensagem e vai até o Metal Sonic Eggman para dar o cu troco.Depois, ele vai até a casa da Blaze, dizendo para se aliar a mais de uma das aventuras do Shadow.E depois,veremos a seguinte e a mesma frase irritante:Continua! Capítulo 2: O Império Depois de mais de 8000 horas de procura pelo Homem-Ovo, Shadow e sua gangue viajaram (e muito) para chegar ao Ovo da Morte,onde quase morreram e depois de muitas horas, acharam o Homem-Ovo escondido e Shadow tentou dar uma porrada no Eggman, mas para a sorte dele, ele capturou a Maria, no qual Eggman disse que se desse uma surra nele, ele mataria a Maria.Então, Shadow, tentou pegar o Metal Sonic, e conseguiu com ajuda do seu time, mas Metal Sonic tentou afogar o Ouriço emo na água, mas como Shadow não tinha medo da água, assim como Sonic (ou não), deu uma surra no Ouriço-Robótico e foi pra casa.Depois, os dois encontraram o E-123 Ô-Mega, que atrapalhou muito entre o período de lazer (ou este lazer, se preferir), no qual Shadow chutou Omega para a puta que pariu (ou não). Capítulo 3: Depressão Após muitos momentos de lazer (infelizmente não foram mostrados na revista), Shadow tenta matar o Omega, mas depois ele descobre que não foi o Metal Sonic, nem o Sonic ou o Homem-Ovo, ele descobre que era a G.U.N e tenta destruir-los.Depois, chaga Rouge tentando dizer que era mentira, mas ele não acredita nela e tenta matar o chefe e não consegue, com a raiva do Ouriço emo, eles coneguiram fazer uma armadilha para ele, no qual Rouge, após mais de 8000 horas salvou o Shadow, que deu uma porrada no chefe, mas veio o Homem-Ovo, que disse escreveu que era a G.U.N e tentou fugir,mas Shadow deu um cu Chaos Control e atacou o Homem-Ovo. thumb|160px|Knuckles pronto para te bater por ter chamado ele de estressado. Capítulo 4: Team Dark Aparece finalmente o rato de gel, que tentou desafiar o Shadow para uma corrida, que o rato de gel ganha facilmente.Eles tentam pegar uma esmeralda de um tal de Feist.Eles tentam derrotar ele,mas como o desafio não é fácil, mesmo assim, eles conseguem pegar a esmeralda e foram correndo pra caralho.A batalha que virou aliança entre Shadow e Rouge leva uma emoção nova e eles se encontraram outra vez.Transportado de base secreta da G.U.N para uma Zona Especial,O team Dark encontra um panda homossexual muito poderoso chamado Feist.Eles conseguem derrotar ele, mas depois disso, termina a história. Mais de 8000 30 Anos no futuro Capítulo 5: O Casamento A história acontece nos tempos do Silver, no qual aparece o Sonic do Futuro e muitos personagens, para alegria do rato de gel, Eggman morre.Sonic se casa com a Sally, para a depressão da Amy e da Mina (nem tanto, já que ela se casou com o Ash).Tudo se passa bem,até que a Dark Legion, que é um grupo de equidnas do Lado Negro da Força, tenta atacar os Freedom Fighters, mas Sonic consegue vencê-los.Sonic e Sally fazem sexo, no qual acaba de criar dois filhos com nomes plagiados dos irmãos do Sonic em Sonic Underground (Manic e Sonia) e acaba a história. Capítulo 6: A Volta dos Emos Na Inglaterra No Castelo Acorn, Sonic se torna rei e seus filhos Sonia e Manik crescem (como é que eles cresceram tanto?) e acontece os casamentos de Mina & Tails, Knuckles & Julie-Su e Bunnie & Antoine.Eles tem filhos chamados Sonia e Manik (que são os filhos do rato de gel e da Sally), Lara-Su (que é a filha do ManoKnux e a Julie-Su), Jacques D'Coolette, Belle D'Coolette (que são os filhos do casal WTF? A.K.A Bunnie e Antoine), Melody Prower, Prower Skye (que são os filhos da Raposa Kyuubi e da Puta rosa roxa).No final, Silver manda uma mensagem dizendo que o Ouriço emo está por vir e tentará conquistar Mobius. Capítulo 7: Eu sou o rei Gay! Shadow, com raiva por não ter apareceido nesta saga, tenta invadir Mobius e consegue conquistar-la.Ele tenta namorar a Sally, pala infelicidade de Sonic, ela pede divórcio e se casa com Shadow.Shadow se une ao Dark Legion e a Lien-Da.Sonic descobre o plano de Shadow e tenta deter-lo, mas os guardas da Dark Legion pararam ele, e Shadow escapou.Após Sally descobrir que era um plano do Shadow,Sonic e Sally tentam formar uma equipe de Freedom Fighters com os seus filhos e conseguem.Eles tentam atacar novamente o King Shadow, que sumiu misteriosamente, deixando os Freedom Fighters e Sonic confusos. Capítulo 8: Perfeita Viadagem Junto com Sonic, os filhos dos Freedom Fighters (junto com o filho do Vector) tentaram derrotar o Império emo,Lien-Da tenta derrotar Shadow, mas Shadow conseguiu derrotar ela.Eram muitos os Freedom Fighters.Então Shadow foi tentar libertar o Chaos.Tikal, com falta de mulher homem, se casou com Chaos e teve um filho chamado Tikhaos, no qual foi libertado pelo Shadow e tentou destruir Sonic e sua gangue.Ele virou Perfect Chaos Tikhaos e tentou atacar os Freedom Fighters, que venceram ele.Depois, eles derrotaram o King Shadow, que fez um Chaos Control antes de morrer.E os Freedom Fighters comemoraram (ou não) a vitória. 140px|thumb|Nesta capa aparece Sonic Scourge mostrando [[viadagem ao ver muitas gostosas.]] Saga do ManoKnux Capítulo 9: Chaotix Strikes Back É a saga do ManoKnux, portanto terá muitas drogas, cachaça e maconha.Neste capítulo, ManoKnux estava tomando cachaça com seus amigos da Chaotix, até que o Homem-Ovo apareceu para estragar a festa.Desta vez, ele usou mais uma vez o Mecha Sonic para tentar derrotar o equidna drogado.Ele e seus amigos tentam derrotar o Mecha Sonic, mas ele foge de medo, levando os mano para uma armadilha, onde eles milagrosamente fogem.Depois, eles comemoram mais uma vez na casa dos Chaotix. Capítulo 10: Dorgas Mano! Eles tentam derrotar o Homem-Ovo e o Mecha Sonic.Nessa edição, eles não conseguem derrotar os dois.Quando a polícia vê um equidna roubando, eles pensam que é o Knuckles e correm atrás dele.Ele tenta fugir, mas depois ele acaba confrontando a polícia e vence os fracos.Foi uma longa perseguição e acaba esse capítulo, para a alegria decepção dos fãs que leem esta porcaria. Capítulo 11: Fugindo da Polícia A polícia acaba achando mais uma vez o ManoKnux, mas ManoKnux e seus amigos derrotaram a polícia e eles descobriram que quem roubou foi o Finitevus.Eles tentam correr atrás dele, mas ele acaba se teletransportando para o inferno a sua casa.Sem querer querendo, o ManoKnux se teletransporta também para a casa do Finitevus, onde ele sabe o plano dele, dar o seu cu para o Knuckles dominar o mundo.Ele conseguiu todas as esmeraldas e teve uma batalha nada muito foda. Capítulo 12: ManoKnux VS Finitevus Continua a batalha entre ManoKnux e Finitevus.Eles lutam muito que acidentalmente destroem a casa do Finitevus.Eles lutam sem parar até que chegam aos amigos do Knuckles, que venceram o Finitevus.Finitevus tenta escapar, mas Knuckles pega ele e dá o cu uma surra nele e manda ele para o inferno a casa dele. Jornada para o Leste Capítulo 13: Indo para a União Soviética Capítulo 14: Na União Soviética,os quadrinhos leem VOCÊ!!! Capítulo 15: Comendo criançinhas Capítulo 16: O Império comunista de ferro Saga da Raposa Kyuubi Capítulo 17: As Aventuras de Tails Capítulo 18: Tails e as aves Capítulo 19: Antoine aparece Capítulo 20: Vingança das aves Saga da Blaze 140px|thumb|Capa do capítulo 22:Onde está Wally a Sol Emerald? Capítulo 21: Team Rose Nesta saga,a HotCat Blaze se torna principal.Seu objetivo é ser comida pelo Shadow e pelo Silver achar as Sol Emeralds,que o Team Hooligan e os Babylon Rogues querem.Blaze não tem um time de 4 3 para entrar e pelo Azar de Big, ela substitui o gato retardado como 3º membro do Time da Amy.Blaze conta que deve pegar as Sol Emeralds pro seu mundo.Elas tentam achar a Sol Emerald, mas não acaba achando.Aparece Eggman para tentar estragar a festa das três, mas Amy, Cream e Blaze dão um toba uma surra no Homem-Ovo. Capítulo 22: Sexo Yuri O Team Rose precisa achar muito as Sol Emeralds, mas aparece o Team Hooligan,que é um timeco figurante formado pelo Barack Bark, Pássaro-Bomba Bean e Nack Fang.Eles apenas queriam pegar as Sol Emeralds para colocar noku colecionar diamantes e rivalizar com Rouge.Os dois times tem uma batalha longa, mas o Team Rose acaba vencendo. Capítulo 23: Team Dark se intromete Após ver Fang querer tentar pegar a Sol Emerald, Rouge quis também e teve uma briga com Fang.O Team Rose faz um pacto com o Team Dark para derrotar o Team Hooligan, mas quando eles iam derrotar-los, aparece os Babylon Rogues para pegar a esmeralda.Os 4 times fazem muita suruba e come-come.Enquanto Shadow fazia os seus Chaos Controls, Amy atacando com sua Marreta Biônica, Blaze lançando as suas Bolas de fogo, Bean com suas bombas, os Babylon Rogues foram os primeiros a achar a esmeralda e tentaram correr, mas Bean lançou uma bomba em Jet, que caiu com sua prancha e Storm tentou atacar o Pássaro-bomba, mas Bark salvou ele.E aquela frase irritante foi usada mais uma vez.Ou seja,Continua na próxima seção! Capítulo 24 (ui!): Suruba total Começou a verdadeira suruba e os 4 times foram batalhando pela mesma esmeralda.O Team Rose e o Team Dark venceram a batalha após derrotar o Team Hooligan e os Babylon Rogues.A Rouge conseguiu dar uma surra na Wave por causa que a Wave chamou a Rouge de puta (neste caso ela está certa) e Shadow derrotou o Jet dando um chute quádruplo na coluna nele com ajuda do seu Chaos Control e Amy deixou muitos galos na cabeça do Fang.Blaze mostrou ser fodona apagando a bomba do Bean, fazendo ele chorar enquanto os outros estavam brigando.Depois, ela acendeu novamente a bomba, fazendo uma explosão imensa.Depois, Rouge queria um favor, mas como Shadow devia um favor a Blaze, ele teve uma briga com a Rouge e deixou a esmeralda para Blaze. |Shadow}} |Rouge}} Saga do Silver 130px|thumb|ManoKnux VS FInitevus, uma luta totalmente [[fodão|foda.]] Capítulo 25:Silver e o Futuro Capítulo 26: Prelates Capítulo 27:Prelates atacam novamente Capítulo 28: Enerjak Saga do Scourge Capítulo 29: Sauna Gay Capítulo 30: Este uniforme me deixa gorda? Capítulo 31: Team Viadagem Capítulo 32: Viadagem total Ver Também *Archie Comics *Quadrinhos normais do Sonic *Saga do Knuckles *O protagonista *Fãs do Sonic Universe *All your quadrinhos are belong to us *Universo *O que você nunca verá nos quadrinhos *O que você nunca verá nos quadrinhos² *A graça dos quadrinhos